mangafandomcom-20200224-history
Mc chris
Libertyville, Illinois, USA | Age = 33 | Origin = | Instruments = | Genre = Nerdcore, Hip hop | Occupation = Rapper, actor, comedian, writer | Years_active = 2001-present | Label = MC Chris llc | URL = www.mcchris.com}} mc chris'''mc chris' song "10-Year-Old" - "mc chris, lower case, no dots, rewind." (born '''Christopher Brendan Ward IV on September 2, 1975, Libertyville, Illinois) is an American rapper, voice actor, writer, and improvisational comedian. He attended the School of the Art Institute of Chicago, and New York University's (NYU) Tisch School of the Arts. He self releases with no current record label. mc chris originally performed with The Lee Majors (aka Dirt Bike Annie). Sometimes associated with the genre of nerdcore hip-hop, his trademarks include the synthesis of his "geek" heritage with the "gangster" image associated with hip hop artists, and the high pitch of his voice. He has released five albums, three EPs, one re-release, and a tenth anniversary edition of his recordings with The Lee Majors. He has recently (August 2010) created the theme-song for SModcast, a weekly podcast featuring Kevin Smith and Scott Mosier.SModcast #131: Limmortality Work on Adult Swim Ward has appeared and worked behind the scenes and contributed original lyrics to many of Williams Street Studios' shows on Adult Swim, most notably Aqua Teen Hunger Force. He worked as a production assistant and starred as the character MC Pee Pants in the episodes "MC Pee Pants", "Super Sir Loin", "The Last One", and "Little Brittle,[adult swim - Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Episode 9: MC Pee Pants] as well as the young Carl in episode 18.[adult swim - Aqua Teen Hunger Force - Episode 18: Cybernetic Ghost of Christmas Past from the Future] He reprised the role of MC Pee Pants in Aqua Teen Hunger Force Colon Movie Film for Theaters and in the PlayStation2 video game, Aqua Teen Hunger Force Zombie Ninja Pro-Am. He also had a role in Sealab 2021, as a writer and as the recurring character Hesh Hepplewhite. He worked as a production assistant and writer for The Brak Show (including the episodes "Brakstreet" and "Shadows of Heat") and he voiced a character on the episode "Brakstreet". He was a contributing writer for Space Ghost: Coast to Coast with a cameo in the episode "Baffler Meal". He also voiced the character Ward Willoughby in the 2002 pilot for Welcome to Eltingville. In October 2004, he announced his resignation from Cartoon Network to the public on his blog to focus on his recording career with his business partner John Fewell. He will make his return to Adult Swim in the form of a red Gummi bear by the name of "Gummi" on the upcoming show Cheyenne Cinnamon and the Fantabulous Unicorn of Sugar Town Candy Fudge.mc chris interview on You Sound Like A Robot He announced that he will be working on a new cartoon this upcoming summer, and plans to work in conjunction with Titmouse Inc. the creators of Metalocalypse.http://allthescene.com/post/214485473/its-true-mc-chris-is-working-on-a-cartoon mc chris announcing cartoon at Omaha, NE concert Relationship with nerdcore hip hop While Ward is one of the artists most closely associated with the genre of nerdcore hip hop, he has been hesitant to accept the nerdcore label for most of his career, preferring to describe his style as 'mc chris music' as well as expressing concern over limiting himself to such narrow audience and subject matter on a number of occasions. He has also lashed out at the media for focusing more on the nerdcore scene than his music, as well as the nerdcore community as a whole.myspace.com/mcchris mc chris blog. October 15, 2007 Despite these issues, he has also periodically apologized to those in the nerdcore community for the aforementioned conflictsmyspace.com/mcchris mc chris blog. January 29, 2007myspace.com/mcchris mc chris blog. November 14, 2008 and has also appeared in news stories dealing with nerd culture and nerdcore.myspace.com/mcchris mc chris blog. August 22, 2008 Discography * Life's a Bitch and I'm Her Pimp (2001) * Knowing Is Half the Hassle (2003) * Eating's Not Cheating (2004) * Dungeon Master of Ceremonies (2006) * The New York University 8-Track Discography 10th Anniversary Edition (2007) * mc chris is dead (2008) * Part Six Part One (2009) * Part Six Part Two (2009) * Part Six Part Three (2009) * apple tummy (2009) * mc chris Goes to Hell (2010) * Marshmellow Playground (Christmas 2010) * Race Wars (Summer 2011) References External links * Official site (Requires Flash plugin) * * * * TV.com entry for Chris Ward * Slashdot Interview (original announcement found here) * FilmForce Interview * Interview From September 2005 * Interview from April 2008 on Deviant Nation Category:1975 births Category:American bloggers Category:American voice actors Category:Living people Category:Nerdcore hip hop artists Category:People from Libertyville, Illinois Category:Rappers from Chicago, Illinois Category:School of the Art Institute of Chicago alumni Category:Aqua Teen Hunger Force ru:MC Chris simple:Mc chris